Faces from the Past
by HoldMe07
Summary: While on a break in London with Martha, The Doctor is reunited with an old companion he thought had long since gone. Also, an old experiment is being restarted - 78 years after it had been stopped by The Doctor.
1. Recap and Resurrection

**Doctor Who**

**Faces from the Past**

_**Space – Prehistoric Era.**_

Adric was in the space freighter, just outside the prehistoric Earth's atmosphere, and was just about to tap in the final digits. That was until the dying Cyber-leader shot the console, missing Adric by an inch as he had leapt back. With no more power in him, the Cyber-leader died. Adric looked at the sparking console and then up at the view-screen, as the Earth was coming up close.

Adric's eyes twinkled slightly as he knew that The Doctor had no chance in saving him.

"Now I'll never know if I was right."

Meanwhile, looking at the view-screen on the TARDIS, The Doctor, Nyssa and Tegan looked with fear and sadness in their eyes as the freighter exploded in space.

"Adric!!" Cried out Nyssa.

" The freighter could still crash into Earth. That doesn't have to be changed." Said Tegan. Her voice was filled with determination. "Only Adric doesn't have to be on board."

The Doctor was fed up with having to explain to the theory that you cannot cross your own time-line.

"Now, listen to me, both of you..." He calmed his voice down a little. " There are some rules that cannot be broken – even with the TARDIS." The Doctor looked at the console near the door, seeing if there was any repairable damage. He could feel the sadness and was sad himself. He placed a hand on Nyssa and Tegan's shoulder and added. " But he wouldn't want us to mourn unnecessarily."

_**Year: 200,100**_

_**Location: Floor 500 – Satalite 5**_

The doors to the TARDIS swung inwards, revealing a strong, white-yellow light. In the centre of it was Rose. The Doctor dropped to the floor, in awe.

" Rose?"

Rose's eyes were glowing with the power of the time-vortex. Everything about was Goddess-like.

" What did you do...?"

Rose looked around, camly and slowly like a Goddess. Her London accent had been replaced with a voice with reverb and infinate wisdom.

" I looked into the TARDIS. And the TARDIS looked into me."

The Doctor took no time in understanding it and a look of concern crossed his face.

" You went deeper than that. You looked into the Time Vortex. Rose, no-one's meant to see that."

On the screen behind The Doctor, the Dalek Emperor was viewing the scene.

" This is The Abomination."

One of the Daleks that were surrounding the area around The Doctor aimed its gun at Rose.

"EXTERINMATE!" It growled.

It shot a fire bolt. Rose calmly held out her hand and stopped the bolt and sent it back into the Dalek's gun. It looked down at it's gun in confusion.

" Rose, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now!"

" I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words..."

She raised her hand and the BAD WOLF lettering lifted itself off the wall and gently floated in the air.

" I scatter them, in time and space, a message to lead myself here."

The letters started to disappear, travelling through time and space.

" You've got the entire vortex running through your head, you're gonna burn." The Doctor sighed sympathetically. " Is that what you want?"

" I want you safe." Replied Rose, looking down at him. " My Doctor. Protected from the false God."

" You cannot hurt me." Hissed the Emperor Dalek. " I am immortal."

" You are tiny." Rose retorted. " I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence." Raising her hand once more, Rose turned elegantly to the first dalek in her eye-line with a look of determination in her eyes. " And I divide them."

Both Rose and the Dalek could sense it's end as the whole of it turned into atoms and disappeared.

" Everything must come to dust. All things..."

She gestured and three more Daleks ceased to exist.

" Everything dies."

On the Dalek spaceship, everything was beginning to disappear.

And the Emperor Dalek was not happy.

" I will not die! I cannot die!"

However many times he said it, or was about to convince himself, along with his followers, the leader turned to dust in space...along with the spaceship. ALL of them.

" The Time War ends."

Rose and The Doctor were the only ones left on Floor 500. The Doctor was still crouching, still scared. Rose, however, was smiling. Her Doctor no longer had to worry.

" That's it, Rose. " Said The Doctor. " You've done it. Now, let go, just stop -"

" How could I let this go?" Asked Rose, feeling more powerful than she had in her life. " I bring life."

She gestured once more.

Just outside the Floor 500 room, Captain Jack Harkness, who had previously reached his end by Dalek bolt, suddenly took a deep breath and his eyes snapped open. He was alive again. He took in his surroundings, still sitting on the floor.

The Doctor had had enough. First, Nyssa and Tegan – that was going back a long way – and now, Rose.

" But this is wrong! You can't control life and death -"

" But I can. The sun and the moon and the light and the dark..." Her voice suddenly became child-like and sad. "But why do they hurt?"

The Doctor noticed that the power was dimming...and so was Rose's life. His voice became caring and compassionate.

" It's eating you alive. The power's going to kill you..." His voice almost broke with sadness. " And it's all my fault."

" But I can see everything." Replied Rose. She couldn't let go now. " All that is. All that was..."

A vision of a young lad, no younger than 18, was looking at something that she couldn't see, with terror and realization in his eyes. " All that ever could be."

" That's what I see." Said The Doctor, if only he could bring her around. " All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad...?"

Tears were starting to fill her eyes and her voice was becoming human again.

" My head..."

" Come here..."

The Doctor held her shaking hand and looked into her eyes.

" I think you need a Doctor."

And, carefully, he leant in and placed his lips against hers. The power from the time vortex left her body and entered his. It filled his entire body and made his shine. Rose dropped to the ground, unconscious. The Doctor, looking more Godly than before – with the Time Vortex in his eyes – took a deep breath and blew the essence back into the TARDIS.

He smiled, all of the power, back where it was and he saved the girl.

Captain Jack stood, shaking his head. Turns out death is like one big headache. Just walk it off. Suddenly, he remembered and headed to the doors of Floor 500, hearing the groans and wheezes of a familiar machine.

" Doctor, what the hell...?"

Jack stopped. The last of the TARDIS had vanished and there was dust everywhere. Captain Jack Harkness is ankle-deep in Dalek dust. He looks down at his wrist.

On his wrist is his Vortex Manipulator. One problem: he hasn't used it in ages.

"Hope this thing still works."

Pressing the desired buttons, Jack shimmered, turning white and vanished.

_**Year: 23rd December 2006 – 9: 34PM**_

_**Location: Henrik's Department Store, London**_

Just outside Henrik's department store – once a career for Rose Tyler – a familiar figure shimmered and landed in front of it. He looked as if he was 18-years-old and wore a yellow vest with a green long-sleeved shirt underneath and a red shirt, which was sticking out and khaki trousers with green boots.

_**Year: 2008**_

_**Location: Trafalgar Square, London**_

It was midday as a familiar whooisng noise became louder. A light appeared out of nowhere, which was shortly followed by a blue box. It was the TARDIS. It finished materializing with a resounding thunk.

The Doctor and Martha came out of the TARDIS, laughing.

Well, Martha was mostly.

" Well, I'm glad you think its's funny, Martha. I had to fight the blooming things."

" Yeah, but come on, figures made out of water. And...you slipped."

After a moment, reliving the image in his mind, The Doctor started to chuckle and took Martha by the arm.

" Come on, Martha. Why don't I treat you to a nice big bag of fish and chips? Or chicken in a basket?"

As The Doctor was leading Martha off, he could swear he had this tingling feeling...as if someone was watching him.

Life had changed for The Doctor. After absorbing the time vortex, The Doctor had died from the damage done to the cells in his body, caused by the time-vortex. He regenerated into his current incarnation, right in front of Rose. He had spent some time unconscious, due to the regeneration, and woke up, only to get involved in a fight with a Sycorx (and lose his right hand in the process) but, since he was only in the first 15 minutes of his regeneration, he could grow another one.

Although orginally freaked, Rose decided to rejoin The Doctor on his travels and met the Face of Boe (again), Queen Victoria, who, unbeknownst to The Doctor, started up the Torchwood Institute, fell into an alternative universe where The Doctor discovered that Cybermen were being made and a fight between Daleks – who were a cult called Cult of Skaro – and Cybermen. This fight cost The Doctor the most important thing in his life...Rose. She didn't die. Well, not in her new reality.

While mourning for Rose ( 'cause TARDISes can't go through Parallel dimensions and the trip to the Cybermen reality was just a fluke), The Doctor got an unexpected passenger, in the shape of Donna Noble – a bride-to-be. But, due to the fact that her husband-to-be was in league with the monster of the week – the Empress of the Rachnoss – and also due to the fact that he was now dead made Donna think of how she was going to live her life. She did warn The Doctor to find someone to watch out for him.

That 'someone' came in the form of medical student Martha Jones. The Doctor had placed himself at her hospital because of a disturbance. Sure enough, the **whole **hospital was transported to the Moon where the Judoon were looking for a murderer in the current shape of Florence Finnegan, who in reality, was a shape-shifting Plasmavore (a alien that could blend in with humans if it sucked their blood). However, The Doctor tricked her and she was killed by the rhino-faced law-enforcers. After a party thar had gone wrong, The Doctor offered Martha one trip to say thanks. Martha had accepted and was taken to see Shakespeare. After helping The Doctor defeat Richard Lazarus, a professor that had been altered by dormant genes in his body, The Doctor had offered to make Martha a companion (since she was 'never really a passenger') Recently, before the incident with the water beings, Martha had helped him hide himself from the Family of Blood, who were after immortality.

This all may seem impossible but, due to the TARDIS, it only took a few months (give or take).

" So, what're we doing in London, then?"

The Doctor and Martha were sitting on the fountain in Trafalgar Square. They had decided on chips with salt and vinegar. The Doctor was preoccupied, looking around Trafalgar Square, only just noticing Martha's mouth move out of the corner of his eye.

" Sorry, what did you say?" Before Martha could repeat herself, The Doctor answered. " Well, I thought it would be a nice break from Families looking for immortality and professors looking for a shortcut to evolution."

After they had finished with their chips, they took a walk through Covent Gardens. A club was beating out a **four-beat **tune, which sounded almost hypnotic.

From inside, someone shouted at the DJ.

" Wicked. Is that the new Noxas tune?"

" Kids and their music, today." Sighed The Doctor. " I'll never understand it. Although the music from the 80's was alright."

As he was saying that, a woman of 35 knocked into The Doctor by accident.

" Sorry." Replied the woman.

" Not to worry. No harm done."

The woman smiled and walked away. As she was leaving, The Doctor noticed her jacket, which was oddly familiar. But he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why. The jacket had letters that had come off in places. Just the A and C remained. And the jacket itself looked 80's in originality. And it had badges and insignias stuck on and stitched into it.

Marta noticed the enquiring look on The Doctor's features.

" Anything the matter, Doctor?"

" No, not really." The Doctor shrugged the thought off. " Just one of those faces that you think you've seen before but can't put a time to. And I'm a Time-Lord."

And, with that notion in his head, he started to laugh. After a while, Martha joined in with him.

What The Doctor and Martha didn't see was a young man, around 19 – 20 in a white hoodie, watching the both of them.

After buying himself a couple of pizzas and a burger from McDonald's, the lad returned to his apartment. It resembled many college students apartments. He hadn't tidied most of the old McDonald's wrappers away and most of the coke cans were near the bin.

What was interesting was the walls. Here and there, on either side of the wall, were newspaper clippings dating back to when he had returned.

**' Huge Ship Over London – Torchwood Called By Prime Minister Harriet Jones'. **On the clipping was a picture of the Sycorax ship, with an article of what happened. There was also a picture of Prime Minister Harriet Jones with the caption ' **Is This Harriet's Final Year?**'.

Then, along the way, another article said '**Deffrey High School Called Into Question. How Did It Explode?**' and '**Mysterious Giant Bats Around Deffrey High School'**. This story was written by Sarah Jane Smith, an old aquaintence of The Doctor's.

On the other side of the wall, near the doorway to the kitchen, another article wrote '**Odd Disappearances in Dame Kelly Holmes Close**' while another one wrote '**Saviour Takes The Torch', **which had a picture of a familar figure, which had a red felt-tipped circle around it.

Many other articles scattered on different parts of the room included '**Battle Of Canary Warf'**, '**Carnage At Christmas', **which detailed the web-star's attack on London and the disappearance of the Thames, '**Royal Hope Hospital Vanishes...And Reappears**', which told of the odd disappearance of the medical facility, along with a quote from one of the medical staff saying about Mr. Saxon being right about not being alone in the universe and, most recently, '**Professor Lazarus To Change What It Means To Be Human**', which was followed by a picture someone managed to take of the result.

The figure smiled as he looked at the picture of the figure holding the Olympic Torch.

" He's back."


	2. Experiments and Evolution

**Doctor Who**

**Faces from the Past – Part II**

Meanwhile, in another room of Lazarus Labs, Professor Ambrose Gargan, a 24-year-old, was just waiting for someone to arrive.

As if on cue, a science assistant brought in a lad, no older than 21, called Sean Brock.

" Thank you, Charlotte." He said to the assistant, as the assistant sauntered out and left them to it. They had a brief minute of silence before Ambrose spoke up. " So, Mr. Brock, are you ready? 'Cause this might hurt a little."

" I don't think you'll be doing anything else." Replied Sean. He removed a warrent wallet from his pocket and showed it to Ambrose. " We've been keeping a very close eye on this place for a week or so now and, what with the disappearances of several people – male and female -, we've decided to stop this."

" If only life were that simple, eh?" Smiled Ambrose, as he injected Sean with a pinky-red substance. As Sean fled the room and ran down the corridor, Ambrose popped his head around the door and called out to him. " You can run, Mr. Brock. But that is a special fast-acting chemical I made just for you."

And, chuckling to himself, Ambrose went back into the room, just as Charlotte was coming down the corridor with another subject.

" Ah, Samantha..." Came Ambrose's calming voice. " If you'd just like to take a seat. Charlotte, if you would be so kind."

The last thing that Samantha Summers did was scream.

Sean stumbled blindly out of the door. The area of his nose and mouth were killing him. And something was happening to his ears. He slumped against a wall and took deep breaths.

Wrapping his trenchcoat around him, Sean closed his eyes and went into a uncomfortable sleep.

In the TARDIS, also having trouble sleeping, was The Doctor. Dreams flashed through his head, making him restless. Pig-Slaves came rushing towards him, which he remembered from his last encounter with the Daleks, the last moments of one of his old companions – Adric – and that tune that had come from the club.

" Doctor? Doctor. Are you alright?" Came Martha's voice from reality.

The Doctor woke up, making Martha step backwards as not to bump heads with him.

He looked in the direction of the TARDIS doors.

" Oh, Martha." Sighed The Doctor, defeatedly. " I think we may have to cut our break short. Trouble's a-brewing."

Later that morning, at around 10:00AM, The Doctor and Martha exited the TARDIS, less happy than they were the previous day.

Sitting outside a coffee shop, drinking a Cappuccino and a banana milkshake – a good source of potassium according to The Doctor – Martha and The Doctor were having a chat about his dream.

" So, you were dreaming about Pig-Slaves and that four-beat tune we heard yesterday. Anything else?"

The one thing The Doctor had left out was about Adric. He took another sip from his banana milkshake and took in their surroundings.

Martha added another satchet of sugar to her Cappuccino. She, too, was looking around the area.

Something caught her eye. Or rather someone.

" Doctor, is that kid spying on us?" Martha nodded in the direction of Covent Garden Market.

The Doctor turned his body to see where Martha was looking. He looked, just in time to see the lad in the hoodie run off.

His eyes opened up in surprise and astonishment.

" Impossible." Then, he realized something else. Getting up from his seat, he ushered Martha to do the same. " He's headed for the TARDIS."

And, leaving a tip, Martha ran with The Doctor in the direction of the fleeing lad.

The lad looked as Martha looked in his direction. Getting the attention of the man next to her, the lad started to make his escape. Luckily, the lad knew that where The Doctor was, the TARDIS was sure to be nearby.

Sure enough, as he made his way down a dead-end alleyway, he saw it and smiled. Two friends reunited.

" Ha. Hasn't changed a bit." The lad thought for a moment before adding. " Apart from his face. I hope this still works."

And, reaching into his pocket, he removed a YALE key, walked up to the ingenious machine and took one look behind him.

The Doctor and the new girl were at the end of the alleyway. The echoes of 'there' made their way towards him as he twisted the key and, after a moment's resistance, pushed the door inwards. He looked at the TARDIS' new interior.

Gone was the clinical white room with the lighted circles on the walls. Instead, this version was more organic in look and texture.

As he walked up the meched steel walkway, the lad felt a presence behind him. He turned.

Behind him, with a smile on his face, was The Doctor.

" Hello Adric."

However, across town, someone else was not happy with a revalation closer to home. Sean had only just woken up, after a night of uncomfortable sleep, and it was not about to get any better.

Someone was taking a shortcut home. He had woken up with a hangover and had decided to walk it off. As he passed Sean, he took one look and started to run, screaming.

Sean flinched slightly at the stranger's reaction before taking a look in a nearby puddle. He soon realized **why **the figure had fled in fear.

Looking back at him was still human in features except for three changes to his face. He had two tusks jutting out from his mouth, two floppy pig-like ears and a snout.

Edging away from the offensive object, Sean buired his head in his knees and rocked back and forth.

Back in the TARDIS, Martha was introducing herself to Adric while The Doctor was looking at the screen on the console.

" So, how long have you been living in London, Adric?"

" Two-and-a-half years." Adric rolled his eyes. " Had to get a job. But I like it. It's my area of expertise – retail. I have a thing with numbers."

" Numbers: not my strong suit." Revealed Martha. " But I have a job, too – medical nurse. And looking after him."

" Hey!" Replied The Doctor. " I can look after myself, you know. Although you do do a good job, Martha." He looked at Adric. " So, heard of any weird goings-on, lately, Adric?"

" There are reports of weird alligator-like beings in the sewers." Adric thought hard for a minute before adding. " But they're being scared – or killed – by these things that people have dubbed Pig-Slaves. 17 people in all have gone missing."

Martha and The Doctor shot each other a worrying look.

" That's impossible." Said The Doctor, typing in letters into the console. " We left those Pig-Slaves back in the 1930's, didn't we, Martha? No-one's stupid enough to..." Again, he looked up to Adric with a worrying look on his face. " Where abouts is this experiment taking place?"

" Lazarus Labs."

A blowing wind started to pick up in the alleyway where Sean was situated. He took one look up and saw a large blue box with a light on top materializing. He stayed where he was, not looking as the door opened and three figures emerged from the box.

" Uh-oh." He heard a female voice say. " Deja vu, Doctor. I think I can see one of 'em, already."

" Be careful, Doctor." Added Adric.

The Doctor carefully walked towards the figure. Within reach, The Doctor placed a sympathetic hand on Sean's shoulder.

" It's OK." Said The Doctor, calmly. He motioned Martha and Adric to come closer. " I'm The Doctor. This is Martha and Adric.Would you like to tell us your name?"

Sean looked up, expecting The Doctor and his group to flee. However, when he showed them his features, they didn't run.

" My name is Sean Brock." He looked into Martha's eyes with recognition. " Martha."

" You two know each other?" Asked The Doctor.

" Sean Brock was my first patient." Smiled Martha, happy to see a sort-of familiar face. Her smile turned to anger. " Don't worry, Sean. We'll help you deal with this."

" But, sooner or later..." Informed Sean. "...Ambrose will come looking for me. And he'll try to finish what he started."

" Wait a minute." Said Martha. " Whose this Ambrose? And how come he hasn't started to find you, now?"

" Enough of these questions." Replied The Doctor, scuffling his hair. " We need to find a place to hide."

" I know a place we can go." Said Adric.

Adric, Martha, The Doctor and Sean entered Adric's apartment. While Adric noted out the rooms, The Doctor took out his glasses and read the articles, smiling a nostalgic smile.

Adric stood by his side with a cup of tea. The Doctor smiled and took his cup.

Nodding towards an outside balcony, The Doctor and Adric made their way out into the calm but cold air.

After a moment of strained silence, The Doctor took a sip of tea before starting the conversation.

" So, Adric, happy to be amongst the living again?"

Adric looked up at The Doctor with awe.

" How'd you know I was ressurected?"

" I happened to have a friend, who absorbed the Time Vortex, and turned the Daleks into dust. She further went on to bring back another friend of mine, Jack, and, unless I'm looking at an illusion, you."

Adric smiled as he looked out at the view.

" I thought I was going to die on that freighter. Well, for a minute or two, I did. But I guess I have to thank your friend for that. Where is she?"

The Doctor felt a twinge of pain go through him as he pictured Rose's face the last time he saw her. She had finally admitted her feelings for him but, before he could return his emotions, his hologram – the device he had been using to contact her while burning up a sun just to say goodbye – vanished, leaving her to mourn him and for him to mourn her.

" Are you alright, Doctor?"

The Doctor smiled back at Adric. A look of confusion and intrigue crossed The Doctor's face.

" So, how'd you end up in London, then?" He decided to elaborate. " My other friend, Jack, stayed where he was."

" I guess that friend of yours moved me across time and space, as well. I wound up outside Henrik's Department store.

The Doctor gave another smile and amusingly shook his head before noticing movement in the alleyway outside.

" Looks like we're on the move, Adric." He called to Martha and Sean. " On we go. They've found us. Don't ask me how just move."

As Adric was the last to leave, The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver.

" Let's speed thing up a bit, shall we?" And, using the device to lock up, The Doctor waved it in front of Adric. " Don't leave your TARDIS without one."

His smile faded as he noticed the Pig-Slave at the end of the corridor.

The Doctor's forehead creased into a frown.

" Wow, they can sure move...oh."

Adric looked down the corridor and noticed **two **Pig-Slaves at the end of the corridor.

" Now would be a good time to run." Advised Adric. He pumped his arms up and down, like a jogger. " Keeps your heart healthy and blood pumping."

" You listened to what I said." Said The Doctor, adding confusingly. " Back then, when I was blonde and into cricket."

Adric smiled and started to follow Sean and Martha. The Doctor hurried up after them until they got to a fire escape, upon at which instance, after Martha, Sean and Adric went down, he used the sonic screwdriver to loosen the screws. He carefully went down the ladder and joined the team as the Pig-Slaves realized that they had to go the long way.

" They're a little smarter than last time." Noted The Doctor. " Although, Lazlo was an exception. He was half-spliced, just like you, Seany-boy."

" What do we do, now?" Asked Martha.

" Now, Martha, you've been with me for a few months, now. What does the order go in?" And, counting off with his fingers, he went through them. " First: we notice something isn't right with the picture. Second: we're invited to help uncover it. And, thirdly, we..."

" Hopefully don't die at enemy hands." Retorted Adric. He realized who he was talking to. " Sorry."

" There's the cheeky Adric I remember." Said The Doctor, ruffling Adric's hair. " Well, yeah. Dying is a good obstacle to avoid. But, most importantly, dealing justice where justice is due and that place would be?"

" Lazarus Labs." Said all four of them in unison.

They started one way, stopped and ran the other way as two more Pig-Slaves gave chase.

" Lucky the TARDIS is in this area." Said The Doctor, thankfully.

Escorting the three humans in (although, in reality, it was one human, one half Pig-Slave and one Alzarian), upon turning to close the door, The Doctor came nose-to-snout with a Pig-Slave.

" Luckily, I alway carry one of these."

And, removing a pork chop from his pocket, The Doctor dangled it in the air.

" Er...Doctor?" Said Adric, being the first to realize what The Doctor was holding. " What's that you've got in your hand?"

" A pork chop." Realization washed over his face. But before the Pig-Slave could attack, The Doctor used his back to keep the door closed before walking up and setting the controls. " So, Lazarus Labs, here we come."

And, spinning a wheel here, pulling a stick there, The Doctor, Sean, Martha and Adric were hurtling through space and arriving at the place where everything had started off.

" And why couldn't we have just gone in when we found Sean?" Asked Martha.

" Hey." Joked The Doctor. " Don't argue with the designated driver."

And there he was, sitting on a step, with Rose, waiting for the end of the world as she told him what her friend used to tell her.

' _As my mate Shareen says, don't argue with the designated driver.'_

" Well, no time like the present." He stopped, thought and added. " Well, we could do it in the past but then that could cause all sorts of problems..."

" Here we go again." Sighed Adric, as if it were only yesterday.

Leading the others out first, The Doctor left the TARDIS to find themselves in a echoey, dark corridor.

In another area of the building, Ambrose was closely watching them on a security monitor. He activated a speaker and spoke into the microphone.

" So, Mr. Brock, you decided to return with backup?" He smiled as he pressed a button under his desk. " Well, you and your friends should watch out. There's not only little piggies like you, you know."

The Doctor held a hand up as a door in the far distance opened and swung open. A single hairy brown leg appeared around the corner of the door. And it wasn't a medium-sized leg. It was **massive. **

Slowly but surely, the rest of the creature made itself known.

It was the biggest **tarantula **The Doctor, Martha, Adric and Sean had ever seen.

" Now, would you look at that?" Taunted Ambrose. " I think she likes you."

From the look on the creature's face, it did like them...or it would like to taste them. Seeing it's prey, the tarantula started to run down the corridor, executing a 360 from wall to ceiling to wall to floor.

The team were already way ahead of it.

" Would splitting up be a good plan, Doctor." Said Adric, trying to get his breath back whilst still running.

" I'm all for it." Agreed Martha. " What about you, Sean?"

" Aye." Gulped Sean.

" Alright." Sighed The Doctor. " But meet in..."

" Lazarus' hall." Offered Martha. " Where Lazarus did his experiment."

The Doctor nodded and all four of them split up at a fork in the corridor. Adric groaned and looked down at his stomach.

" All this running is making me hungry."

The Doctor hid behind a corner, which was mostly covered in shadow. However, this arachnid had been given the ability to check dark corners.

" Erm...hello." Gulped The Doctor.

Reacting quickly, he used his sonic screwdriver to unhinge the screws in the ventilation shaft and scurried into it. He took deep breaths before making his way through the rather spacious area.

Suddenly, in front of him, a leg rammed through the metal while another rammed through another part behind him.

" And I've entered the spider's web."

Martha was making her way through thanks to the painted arrows with rooms such as MAIN HALL, REPTILE ROOM and CANTEEN.

She suddenly realized that the air was getting slightly humid so she took off her leather coat and let her hair down.

Ambrose's voice came through the intercom again.

" **Oh dear, Miss Jones. You seem to have made a wrong turning. Don't you feel like an asp?** **You know something else, you've got a really vile tongue on you. No, wait, that's not you. That's Liz.**"

" What're you going on about? And who's..."

Martha didn't have carry on with her question. She soon found out who, or what, Liz was. Liz was a Komodo dragon – one of the most dangerous lizard, the most likely to kill a human.

And, unfortunatly, Martha fell into that catagory.

" **Oh, and watch out for Ally and Cordelia. They're behind you, if you're interested. Because they are.**"

Martha was trapped between a Komodo dragon and Ally and Cordelia, an alligator and crocodile, in that order.

Luckily, her only source of protection was a door marked SEA-LIFE. Taking her chances, Martha closed the door, just as Ally was about to pounce.

Sean was the first of the team to reach Lazarus' main hall. He noted the damaged device that Lazarus had used was cut off by police tape.

Soon, he realized that he was not alone. Four figures were standing in the hall, as well. One was wearing a long blue trenchcoat with his arms crossed. Another was a woman with long brown hair, who spoke with a Welsh accent. Another woman was kneeling on the floor, checking for prints and such-like. Finally, there was a smart man, who had the air of qualifications, masked behind sarcasm and good looks.

" Excuse me." Asked Sean, receiving two guns pointing at him. He raised his hands. " I'm sorry if I frightened you. I was just looking for friends of mine."

" Did you happen to try the farm?" Retorted the young, smart man.

" Owen!" Hissed the woman. She carefully walked up to Sean. " What's your name?"

" Sean." He replied. " Don't worry. I'm not one of those things in the sewers. I've had this forcefully done to me."

The man, who had had his arms folded, put his gun down and also walked up to Sean.

" Sorry we couldn't be of any help." He pointed back to the crime scene. This man spoke with an American accent. "We're trying to figure out...well, we're trying to figure out something. We've got no leads, few clues and the only evidence we **do **have is that it looks like a human pig." He suddenly had a thought. " You're not it, are you?"

" Don't tease." Smiled the woman. She turned back to Sean and extended her hand. " I'm Gwen Cooper."

" Captain Jack Harkness." Replied the leader. " I hope you find your friends."

" Thank-you." Sean nodded towards the crime scene. " Hope you find what you're looking for and sorry I couldn't be any more help."

" Take care, now." Replied Gwen, as she and Jack joined their team.

As Sean walked off, Jack heard him say something that made him stop and turn.

" Doctor?"

Jack raised his wrist, which contained his Vortex Manipulator. It also acted as a species identifier. He pointed it in the direction of where Sean had left.

The result: **two **heartbeats.

However, the gang had decided to wrap up and head back to Cardiff. So Jack reluctantly followed them out of the building

Adric, meanwhile, was catching his breath behind a wall at the end of the corridor. Just as he was about to start running again, he bumped into a figure.

" Doctor, I thought we were supposed to meet in..."

Unfortunately, the figure wasn't The Doctor.

It was a Pig-Slave.

The Doctor, still caught between two of the tarantula's legs, was looking at every way of trying to find an escape route.

Suddenly, knocking into The Doctor's back, was the wall of the air-vent, as the tarantula was head butting it.

Suddenly, as soon as it had started, it stopped. The Doctor heard a hiss coming from down the corridor. The tarantula removed its legs and started to back down. The Doctor looked through the hole, where it had headbutted and saw Sean with a fire extinguiser.

While the tarantula was being occupied, The Doctor unscrewed the vent – which had been previously blocked – and headed off down the corridor.

He greeted Sean with smile and a handshake.

" Ah, Seany!" He looked down both ways of the corridor. " No sign of the others. Don't worry, we'll look for them together. Two heads are better than one."

Before they could head down another corridor, they heard:

" DOCTOR!"

They didn't take too much time in realizing that it was Martha. They headed down the corridor, leading to the REPTILE ROOM.

" Ah, I believe I can see the problem." Said The Doctor, noting three reptiles outside the room in which Martha was trapped in.

" **And the problems just keep piling on up, Doctor.**" Came Ambrose's sneering voice. " **You seem to be one short of your party, yes?**"

The Doctor noted that Adric wasn't with them.

" If you do anything to him..." Snarled The Doctor.

" Doctor, you go and find Adric." Said Sean. " I'll try and save Martha." He looked at the snapping, not to mention angry, reptiles. " Somehow."

The Doctor smiled, shook Sean's hand, and headed off back down the corridor where he was sure he had read OPERATION THEATRE.

" Martha." Sean called out. " Is there any other escape route? Another door perhaps?"

" Yeah." Replied Martha's voice. " But there's one problem. The Komodo dragon is still there. And, from what I remember, they like to kill – perhaps eat – humans."

" Martha. I've known you for ages. One Komodo dragon won't kill you. You're stronger than that...and is it me or did it suddenly get colder?"

Backing away, the Komodo dragon and Ally and Cordelia made their way back into their warm habitats.

Martha came out of the room, leaving the thermostat down, and smiling at Sean.

Adric had been injected with a local anasthetic. Just as Ambrose was about to administer the solution, which would turn Adric into yet another Pig-Slave, The Doctor came pelting down the corridor and almost missed the door.

" Don't move one more step, Doctor."

Ambrose had the tip of the needle at Adric's neck. The Doctor held his hands up slowly and stayed where he was.

" Whoa!" He said, **slowly **walking towards Ambrose but keeping his distance. " If you wanna talk, that's fine. But I've already lost that lad once..." He nodded towards Adric. " I don't wanna lose him again."

" Aw, how heartfelt." Mocked Ambrose. " How fast are your reflexes, Doctor?"

The Doctor looked at the tip of the needle, almost in the skin of Adric's neck. He didn't want to gamble Adric's life.

Martha and Sean came rushing in. The Doctor held up a hand and warned them to mind their step. With his other hand, Ambrose clicked his fingers and three Pig-Slaves came up behind The Doctor, Martha and Sean and grabbed them with their strength.

Placing the syringe down, Ambrose looked up with a nostalgic look in his eyes.

" So, you want to know when I started up this little scheme, eh?" Ambrose shrugged and looked at the three captured figures. " Well, you're not going to live for long, so I guess I'll indulge you and tell you a nice story. Three months ago, while on holiday in New York, I noticed they were holding an annual dig. I thought that it wouldn't hurt to try and they gave me a shovel and directions on where to dig. After about three hours digging, I happened to hit a steel object. I also happened to notice that it was no of Earth-origin."

" Dalek." Replied The Doctor. " The thing you found were the armour of a Dalek. Remember the Battle of Canary Wharf. The gold things were Daleks." He noted the look on Ambrose's face and stopped. " Carry on."

" I dug up some more and found a letter. Some..." He looked at The Doctor. " Dalek had managed to write instructions for a 78-year-old experiment. I was seriously intrigued. Maybe, this Dalek had found out a shortcut to human evolution."

" Like that's worked out so well before." Muttered Martha, only to get her arm squeezed by the Pig-Slave.

" Turns out I've redone the DNA of humans to make them more like pigs." Ambrose laughed, as if it was only yesterday.

Martha nudged The Doctor, while not trying to give herself away. The Doctor looked at her eyeline and noticed that Adric was starting to stir.

Ambrose was completly oblivious and looked at The Doctor with an enquiring mind.

" What d'ya reckon would happen if I mixed it with Time Lord DNA?" He nodded, having The Doctor sussed. " Oh, I know all about you. That you hail from Gallifrey, that you're the 'last of the Time Lords' and you travel with companions." He nodded to Martha, having forgotten all about Adric. " Let's try and beef up the experiment, Doctor? Maybe we'll find a way to become immortal with your blood."

While still looking, and smiling, at The Doctor, Ambrose reached for the needle. The only problem was that he couldn't find it.

" Looking for this?" Came a voice.

Ambrose turned to see a up-and-about Adric, just before Adric plunged the needle into Ambrose's arm.

" Too much, Adric!" Sean called out.

Adric removed the needle, only to be knocked away by a hoof. The Pig-Slaves loosened thier grips on the three captives. The Doctor, Martha, Sean and Adric looked on in amazement and horror as Ambrose became an evolved version of a Pig-Slave.

" Oh, Adric." Said The Doctor. " I know you were only trying to save us but...I think we might have made this situation worse."

Ambrose's 'evolution' turned out to be a lot worse than the Pig-Slaves. His muscles were bigger, as was his body, face, tusks and appearance.

Even the Pig-Slaves either cowered or fled.

Sean, Martha, Adric and The Doctor fled the OPERATION THEATRE with Ambrose close behind. All four of them headed up the staircase, having little more than a minute's headstart. They arrived on the roof of Lazarus Labs.

" Oh, well, this looks nice and familiar." Said Martha, sarchastically.

" I'm going to deal with this." Replied Adric, determined. " I got us into this. I'm gonna get us out."

" Oh no, you don't" Retorted The Doctor. He grabbed Adric by both arms and looked him in the eyes " Like I said to Ambrose, I've already lost you once. I'm not going to let it happen again." His mind shot back to Rose, almost being sucked into the Void, shortly followed by her on the location of Bad Wolf Bay, with her family standing next in front of their van, giving them some alone time. " Adric, promise me you won't sacrifice yourself again. Nyssa and Tegan, as you could imagine, were quite moved by your heroic death."

" Alright." Sighed Adric, as the metal door was slammed open by Ambrose.

Ambrose noticed Adric and snorting out air from his nose, charged for him. Sean, knowing what was going to happen, knocked Adric out the way and took his place.

" NO!" Cried Martha and The Doctor, as Sean and Ambrose fell over the side of the building.

Martha and The Doctor rushed over to the side and instinctivly grabbed Sean's hand, who managed to help Ambrose up.

But Ambrose wasn't that sort of person and willingly let his grip go. Martha turned away before Ambrose hit the ground. And, protectivly, she shielded Adric's face from the gruesome scene.

The next morning, outside Adric's apartment, the four were saying farewell to each other.

" Are you sure you don't want to join us?" The Doctor asked again. " I promise you – no space freighters with Cybermen on board."

" No, really, I'm fine, Doctor." Adric indicated to the apartment. " I've finally got myself a life, now. And I've got a new friend." He indicated to Sean. " Who saved my life."

" Ah, don't mention it." Said Sean, bashfully. " I was in the zone."

" That was really brave of you, Sean." Replied Martha. " Believe me, neither of us will ever forget that."

" That's right." Added The Doctor. He looked guiltily at Sean. " Sorry I couldn't reverse the effects. It was too far gone. I imagine you'll get quite a lot of looks."

" Don't worry about it, Doctor. Just let me thank you for helping to deal with Ambrose. Although I don't think any of us thought it would have ended that way."

All four of them stood for a moment in silence. The Doctor was the first to speak again.

" Listen, Adric, if we ever came back to Earth, would you consider joining the TARDIS team?" He thought for a moment. " No, Time Team? Wait, that's already being used. Anyway, give it a think, yeah? Both of you."

Martha kissed both Sean and Adric on the cheek before walking off with The Doctor into the TARDIS.

Sean and Adric watched as the TARDIS dematerialized before Adric and Sean said their goodbyes.

" Well, Adric, it's been...something." Smiled Sean.

" Well, if you're on MYSPACE or anything..." Replied Adric. " Look me up."

He gave Sean his MYSPACE profile name and telephone and mobile number. They shook hands before going their sepearate ways.

" Weird how Lazarus Labs was suddenly burnt to the ground."

In the TARDIS, The Doctor and Martha were sitting on the sofa-chair. While the TARDIS was going to 'her' next destination, they were reading the paper.

" According to this.." Read Martha. " It was someone that had access to something called Nitro-9."

The Doctor looked at Martha with a shocked expression.

THE END

**The Doctor – David Tennant**

**Martha – Freema Agyeman**

**Adric – Thomas Morrison**

**Sean Brock – Gary Shepheard**

**Ambrose Gargan - ?**

**A/N : **I hope you enjoyed it. Adric was the first companion I saw (after Rose and Mickey and Donna). What I mean to say is Adric was the first companion that I saw of the Classic series. You're always welcome to leave a review.


End file.
